Mundo Agradable
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: -no entiendo..-  -no es de extrañarse Potter..-  -Oh ya callate! no estas en la mejor situacion para comenzar una pelea! explicate ahora!-  Es una historia demasiado larga Potter.. y mi secreto mejor guardado..-
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno se que debería estar actualizando alguna de mis otras historias comenzadas pero no pude resistirme… espero que les agrade esta nueva historia! **

**Disclaimers: por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la Rowling, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y espero que también la de ustedes!**

**Bienvenidas la primera entrega de "Mundo Agradable"!**

**Harry pov.**

Hacia meses que lo seguía. Estaba totalmente seguro de que el estaba implicado en todos los horribles sucesos que Hogwarts venia sufriendo. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ese día el callejón Knockturn Malfoy había sido iniciado como mortifagos. Y ahora viendo como había corrido al ver a Kate nuevamente en el castillo me demostraba que no había estado equivocado. Solo quedaba seguirlo y encontrar la forma de desenmascararlo al fin.

Cuando por fin lo alcance en el baño entre sigilosamente buscando sorprenderlo en que pudiese inculparlo, pero lo que vi allí me dejo estático. Malfoy se hallaba frente a los lavabos, apoyado en estos de espaldas a las puertas, golpeandolos repetidas con sus puños cerrados, podía apreciar su piel mortalmente pálida, la desesperación implícita en cada uno de sus gestos. Sin embargo lo que mas llamo mi atención de todo aquel inesperado cuadro fueron las lagrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de horror.

Malfoy...- susurre con asombro sin percatarme de que ese nimio susurro alcanzaría para llamar su atención.

Pero que diablos..?- se volteo sorprendido y horrorizado hacia mi después de verme reflejado en el espejo y en un rápido gesto paso sus manos por su rostro en un vano intento de recomponerse.- hazle un favor al mundo cara-rajada y vete.- pronuncio con lo que pretendía ser su arrogante tono de voz pero que termino sonando demasiado tembloroso.

Si fuiste tu...- volví a susurrar algo incrédulo, no sabia por confirmar mis pensamientos (lo cual resultaba muy distinto a tenerlos), o por verlo a él en ese estado.

Pasaron unos momento en los que ambos nos medimos con la mirada. Verde vs. gris. No su con exactitud cuando tiempo paso. Podía prácticamente ver como el cerebro del rubio Slytherin trabajaba a toda velocidad, mientras el mío seguía intentando procesar el estado en que se encontraba y lo que esto producía en mí. Finalmente vi como Malfoy daba un suspira ¿resignado? Sentándose en la base de los lavabos

Si, fui yo Potter...- vi con incredulidad como levantaba la manga izquierda de su tunica mostrándome la marca tenebrosa contrastando increíblemente contra su pálida piel.- que esperas? Anda! Ve y díselo a Dumbledore!

Por que me lo dices?- logre preguntar después de varios minutos cuando logre finalmente comprender y aceptar lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

Porque de todos modos será lo mismo...- me respondió mirando distraídamente a uno de los cuadros que no dejaba de insultarlo desde que había descubierto su marca.- Me queda poco tiempo... asíque da igual.

De que hablas?- pregunte confundido cerrando la puerta y acercándome un poco.- como "poco tiempo"?

Hablo de que voy a morir cualquier día de estos.- me respondió con la voz cargada de contradictorias emociones.- Asíque es lo mismo si lo hago en manos de un monstruo,- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en los dementores- o de un dementor..

Un monstruo?- arrugue el seño confundida al ver que no era a los dementores a los que se refería.

Voldemort.- respondió como si fuese obvio.

No entiendo.- confesé totalmente confundido.

No es de extrañarse Potter.- contesto automáticamente.

Oh vamos! Que no estas en la mejor situación pora comenzar una pelea Malfoy!- exclame algo enojado pero aun así la curiosidad podía mas conmigo.- explícate.

Es una historia demasiado larga Potter.- me dijo con desgano.- y mi secreto mejor guardado.

Habla... tenemos toda la noche...- pronuncie luego de haber lanzado un hechizo de sellamiento e insonorización al baño.

No vas a creerme- volvió a intentar librarse.

Prueba.- insistí curioso.

Esta bien, pero si al menos quieres intentas comprender lo que te voy a decir Potter intenta abrir tu cabeza...- me dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

Lo haré.- conteste convencido y ansioso por escuchar la historia.

Bien, para empezar supongo que debería decirte que todo lo que conoces de mi no es verdad...- comenzó pensativo.

Como que no es verdad?- exclame sorprendido.

A eso iba! Trata de interrumpir lo menos posible Potter.- fruncí el seño. Pero aun así me calle.- Conozco mi lugar en este mundo desde el día que nací Potter, siempre cuidaron de dejármelo perfectamente claro, desde ambos bandos.- hizo una pausa mientras yo pensaba por primera en que era cierto eso decía, nosotros los portadores de la bandera de la "igualdad para todos", asumíamos inmediatamente (por no decir prejuiciosamente) que los Slytherins estaban del lado oscuro de esta guerra.

Pero eso no explica que...- intente justificarme pero me calle al ver su mirada.

Siempre lo tuve claro, pero nunca me gusto.- abrí los ojos sorprendido, siempre había creído que Malfoy amaba ser lo que era.- Intente cambiarlo una vez, me enfrente a todas las enseñanzas de mi familia, pero no funciono. Solo me recordaron el lugar que ocupo en este sociedad.

Quien? Cuando?- pregunte sin poder contenerme, todo esto era demasiado nuevo y sorprendente para mi.

Tu.- me respondió, clavando su mirada en la mía.- cuando te ofrecí mi amistad en el primer año.

Pero tu trataste mal a Ron!- trate de justificarme sentía culpabilidad por eso. Yo ni siquiera lo recordaba a este momento, pero al parecer era un hecho que había marcado la vida de Slytherin.

Y que querías que hiciera? Así me habían enseñado a comportarme! Me críe con gente que actuaba así todo el tiempo! Nunca había conocido otra forma de actuar o de pensar por mas que no estuviese de acuerdo con ella era lo único que conocía Potter!- me contesto molesto.- de verdad esperabas que supiese como actuar para gradarte? Quería acercarme a ti porque representabas todo lo opuesto a aquello que odiaba...

Yo... nunca lo pensé de ese modo...- respondí confuso.

Lose.- respondió tranquilamente.- el caso es cuando hiciste eso supe de alguna manera que ya no había vuelta que valiera para mi, me enoje mucho contigo, eso significaba que tenia que aceptar mi lugar, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Pensé durante muchísimo tiempo que podía hacer, no podía descubrirme porque sabia que nadie confiaría en un Slytherin y si lo hacia perdería mi lugar en mi casa y mi familia también. Hasta que al fin decidí que lo único que podía hacer era apoyar lo que yo creía y quería desde mi lugar, pensé que podía ser útil desde ahí, y resulto que si era posible.

De que hablas...?- pregunte totalmente confuso.

Claro que tú nunca te diste cuenta. Nadie se dio cuenta, si algo aprendí bien de las lecciones de mi padre es a ser un buen actor y muy precavido. Desde ese momento yo siempre estuve vigilándote y al constante de los planes que se engendraban en la mansión. De esa manera te cuidaba.- me respondió mientras por primera vez veía como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente.

Me cuidabas? Tu? Estas bromeando verdad?- eso no podía ser cierto, no había forma.

Yo fui el que en primer año le mando un mensaje anónimo a Dumbledore avisándole que estabas en peligro, que habías descubierto lo que había debajo del enorme cerbero*, por eso Granger se lo encontró cuando salía en busca de ayuda.- abrí los ojos sorprendido no podía ser.- en segundo año fui yo el que dejo el libro de criaturas mágicas antiguas sobre uno de los libreros mientras ella buscaba información sabiendo que con lo inteligente que era lo descubriría. Casi muero del susto cuando te disidiste a entrar ahí, lo único que sabia de esas criaturas era que su veneno era uno de los potentes y peligrosos de nuestro mundo y que lo único que podía neutralizarlo eran las lágrimas de fénix. Recordé que Dumbledore tenia uno, y sabiendo lo que estas criaturas valoran la lealtad hice un sacrificio de sangre para ella de lealtad hacia ti y Dumbledore y le pedi que fuera en tu ayuda...

Por eso Fawkes vino a rescatarme?- pregunte estupefacto, ese hecho era algo que nunca había logrado comprender.

Si. En tercero yo fui el que mando a Severus a buscarlos a la casa de los gritos, lo lamento, creí que Sirius era realmente un mortifagos loco, jamás había escuchado hablar de el o de la rata en mi casa.- le hubiese dicho que no era su culpa si hubiese podido cerrar mi boca para articular palabra alguna, todo aquello era muy inesperado para mi.- En cuarto estuve tratando todo el año de buscar una manera de protegerte pero no me lo hiciste nada fácil, había logrado colocar un encantamiento escudo sobre la copa para que no pudiesen tocarla, pero el falso Moody debe de haberse percatado cuando los hechizaba no contaba con eso. No respire tranquilo hasta que llegaste, pero entonces vi que el te llevaba y entre en pánico otra vez. Sin embargo no me fue muy difícil decirle a Crabbe que había visto a Moody reunirse con mi padre en la mansión varias veces, cerca de Dumbledore me escucho y de inmediato salio hacia allí.

Por eso Dumbledore vino a buscarme verdad?..- pregunte... empezaba darme cuenta de que esto no era ninguna broma por primera vez tenia una explicación para todas las cosas incomprensibles que siempre pasaban, esa supuesta suerte que tenia que siempre lograba salvarme a ultimo minuto.

Si. Debo decir que en quinto falle, cuando supe lo que Voldemort planeaba decidí estar atento, cuando diste signos de haber visto lo que el había preparado para ti te seguí y avise a Umbridge, pensé que teniéndote a ti y tus amigos en manos de ella evitaría que te escaparas hacia la trampa… pero no basto, fueron mas listos que yo y se me escaparon. Lo siento lo único que pude hacer fue mandarle un mensaje a Lupin quien sabia pertenecía a la orden... – se callo por un momento con mirada algo arrepentida mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas al recordar ese suceso.- lo siento, nunca pensé que acabaría así.. – sentí enojo corriendo en su forma mas pura por mis venas al saber que el sabia aquello y no me había dicho nada, al saber que por el Sirius había ido y encontrado su muerte, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo recordé que si el lo sabia era porque su padre estaría allí, padre que ahora estaba preso, padre que había arriesgado solo por mi… eso basto para borrar eso enojo.- Pero ahora es distinto! Ya no se que puedo hacer para ayudar! Hice fallar cada una de las cosas que el me entrego para darle a Dumbledore, lo hice creer que era sin querer pero no va seguir creyéndomelo… asíque ponme atención... porque esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora...

Pero Malfoy...- no sabia que decir esto era demasiado.

Escúchame.- me callo antes de que pudiese seguir balbuceando cosas sin sentido.- Voldemort planea apoderarse de Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore, cree que consiguiendo esas 2 cosas estará a un solo paso de dominar el mundo y matarte a ti.. Me dio un armario evanescente para que arreglara y pudiesen entrar por ahí, lo retrase todo lo que pude pero el sospecha...

Pero Malfoy te castigara... te tortura sino cumples...- lo interrumpí.

Crees que no lo se?- y por primera vez entonces me fije en que estaba delgadísimo, su piel estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y el en el brazo izquierdo descubierto además de la marca podían apreciarse diversas marcas, me estremecí.- Lo importante es que estén prevenidos, deben reforzar la seguridad del lugar, y mantener a Dumbledore bajo aviso.

Porque haces todo esto?..- pregunte desconcertado por tantos cambios y revelaciones.

Todavía no te diste cuenta no?- me dijo sonriendo por primera vez en toda la conversación.- No te diste cuenta de cómo intentaba llamar tu atención durante todos estos años? De cómo te provocaba constantemente para mantener tu atención sobre mi? Y ahora que sabes que te protegí durante todo este tiempo tampoco lo ves?- me pregunto sonriendo aun.- Me gustas Potter, estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria.

***Cerbero: nombre de la raza del perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy. **

**Bueno espero les haya agradado la historia! Háganmelo saber con un review si? Tomatazos, maldiciones! Todo cuenta! =)**

**Besos!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que bueno que haya gustado esta historia! Estoy realmente muy contenta! =)**

**Disclaimers: por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la Rowling, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y espero que también la de ustedes! **

**Bienvenidas a la segunda entrega de "Mundo Agradable"!**

**Harry pov.**

**No... No puede ser...- mi cabeza estaba convertida en un completo lío, descubrir que quien habías creído tu némesis por casi seis años en realidad había sido algo mas parecido a un protector que había velado en silencio por tu seguridad arriesgando su propia vida y familia era algo demasiado fuerte y difícil de aceptar. **

**Oh vamos Potter!- me respondió.**

**Harry- corregí sin pensarlo siquiera.**

**Harry...- contesto mirándome sorprendido- Solo tienes que pensarlo un poco y veras como todo encaja, es sorprendente que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de eso! **

**Entonces empecé a revivir los momentos juntos al rubio, como había intentado llamar mi atención en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkins, cuando había rechazado su amistad, y como después de eso empezó a mostrarse siempre tan horrible con nosotros, entonces ciertas imágenes empezaron a sobresalir en mi mente sobre las demás. Malfoy provocándome sin motivos aparentes, su furia inexplicable cuando nos encontramos en Hogsmeade y yo iba acompañado de Cho, me había tratado horriblemente sin ninguna razón aparente... de inmediato recordé como había comenzado a molestar a Ginny este año a raíz de que yo empezara a salir con ella y luego la había dejado de molestar también sin motivos aparentes cuando cortamos.**

**Ahora lo vez no...?- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y entonces fije mi mirada en su rostro nuevamente que sonreía cansado. Asentí algo perdido aun.- aunque te parezca extraño puedes confiar en mi, no voy a mentirte.**

**No me parece extraño- respondí sin pensar, si me ponía a analizar todo lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento podríamos pasarnos un año en ese baño.- Bueno si es extraño todo esto… pero ya no me parece extraño que me digas que puedo confiar en ti..**

**Argh- dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia su antebrazo izquierdo que se había puesto rojo como si lo hubiesen quemado aterrado.- Escúchame Potter, Harry- se corrigió ante mi mirada.- Tenemos poco tiempo no se que es lo que va a ordenarme hacer ahora..**

**Te esta llamando?..-pregunte temeroso pese a conocer la respuesta.**

**Si, te molestaría acompañarme hasta el sótano de Honeydukes? Debemos terminar de aclarar esto y a Voldemort nunca le agrada que lo haga esperar.- me dijo mientras se lavaba la cara y acomodaba rápidamente su tunica.**

**Claro.- conteste algo aturdido siguiéndolo ahora por los oscuros pasillos, realmente habíamos pasado mucho tiempo hablando allí, no me había dado cuenta pero fácilmente pasaba de la media noche.**

Bien escúchame atentamente Harry- comenzó a hablar una vez que entramos en uno de los túneles que nos llevaba a Hogsmeade.- Las cosas cambiaron ahora que lo sabes, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda retrasar lo que me pidió asíque debes avisar a Dumbledore, y deben estar preparados, yo tengo que escoltarlos debes atacarme cuando me veas con ellos...

No pienso atacarte! Estas loco!- grite parándome en mitad del túnel después de lo que había escuchado.

Si no lo haces me dejaras en evidencia ante ellos y ya no podré ayudarte.- me contesto como si fuese obvio.

Ya no tienes que seguir haciendo esto! Te creo! Seré tu amigo! Puedes ayudar de otra manera!- intente convencerlo desesperado, no sabia porque pero la idea de que estuviese en peligro había comenzado a aterrarme.

No, yo se bien cual es mi lugar Harry, no lo olvides. Y además es curiosamente desde donde mejor ayuda puedo brindarte.- me contesto calmadamente mientras volvía a caminar.- Además Voldemort no me dejara ir tan fácilmente...

Pero la orden puede protegerte!- volví a intentar.

No, él no me dejara ir. Y no creo que le importe tener que enfrentarse a la orden para eso... – note su voz algo triste e hice una nota mental de analizar todas estas cosas una vez que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas por tanta nueva información.- Cada vez se hace mas poderoso... tenemos que frenarlo! Y desde mi lugar junto a el puedo proporcionarles toda la información que necesiten.

Tan importante eres...? como solo tienes 16 años Draco?- pregunte confundido.

Volvamos a lo importante, debes atacarme, y nada de tontos hechizos, debes atacarme de verdad de modo que no sospechen. Deben mantener a los niños a resguardo se que planean traer a Greyback y ese tipo tiene de verdad una fijación por ellos...- reprimí un escalofrío.- Deben estar preparados para contrarrestarlos de inmediato cuando vengan.

Pero como lo sabremos?- pregunte algo temeroso.

Yo te avisare de alguna forma.- me contesto sin parar un momento su camino.-Hay otra cosa que debes tener bien en claro, no se que es lo que pasara después de esto, como será de ahora en mas nuestra relación. Pero delante de toda la escuela tú seguirás siendo el estupido cara-rajada, y yo el huron botador, no puedo descubrir mi posición en la escuela porque eso llegaría de inmediato a sus oídos.

Esta bien.- no me quedaba mas que aceptar todo lo que me decía confiando en que fuera lo correcto, ya que mi mente no se hallaba en condiciones de pensar nada con claridad.

Llegamos, desde aquí puedo desaparecerme.- me dijo parándose al fin en la entrada al sótano de Honeydukes.- Ve a avisarle a Dumbledore lo que te dije, si vas a esta hora abra menos posibilidades de que alguien sepa que fuste a hablar con el.

No, te esperare aquí. Puedes necesitar ayuda cuando vuelvas.-lo contradije de inmediato.

No voy a volver hasta el amanecer seguramente...-me respondió.- no te preocupes se cuidarme solo.

Puedo hacer algo por ti?..-pregunte en un intento desesperado por sentirme menos inútil y calmar los nervios que atenazaban mi cuerpo.

En verdad si...- me respondió luego de unos segundos, levanto la mirada por primera vez en todo el trayecto hasta clavarla en la mía.

Vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y con mi cerebro embotado por tanta información y pegado a la pared como estaba no pude hacer nada, aunque debo admitir que siquiera lo intente. Simplemente me quede quieto viéndolo avanzar hacia mi, cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi cintura atrayéndome levemente hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento que se me antojo demasiado natural. Vi como se mordía el labio inferior mirándome alternadamente a los ojos y a mi boca, mientras que yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos tormentosos. Vi como su mano su mano se dirigía hacia mi rostro y en cuanto su tersa piel hizo contacto con mi mejilla mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente disfrutando de la dulce caricia. Mientras la caricia continuaba sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos con una increíble suavidad, acariciándolos con destreza y ternura inusitadas que me hicieron suspirar. Aprovecho el suspiro para colar su lengua dentro de mi boca comenzando a acariciar cada parte de ella con su fresco sabor y su apasionada danza, incitándome a seguirlo. Antes siquiera de que pudiese darme cuenta mis manos sujetaban sus antebrazos mientras correspondía a su beso disfrutando del cosquilleo que sentía en mis labios.

Pero tan pronto como todo comenzó termino. Draco se separo de mi dejándome jadeante mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, clavo sus ojos en mi haciéndome reprimir un escalofrío al poder apreciar la tormenta que se había desatado en su mirada, una mirada tan intensa que estaba seguro seria difícilmente olvidaría alguna vez.

Lo siento... pero tenia que saber como se sentía por si ya no volvía...- expreso en un susurro.

Y como se sintió...?- pregunte sin saber porque en un susurro ahogado.

Increíble...- su voz cargada de emociones recorrió mi columna vertebral como si de una descarga eléctrica se hubiese tratado. Y antes de que tener tiempo a nada más desapareció.

Me deje caer sobre una roca en el oscuro túnel suspirando, apoye mi cabeza contra la roca intentando apaciguar mi respiración y calmar a mi corazón que latía desbocado en mi pecho. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas sin conexión. Que demonios era esto?

**Bueno! hasta aquí llegue hoy! Estoy súper contenta de la aceptación que tubo este fic! Gracias a todas por su reviews, alertas y favoritos! De verdad! =)**

**Michisaku: que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! =) que bueno que te haya gustado error no suelo escribir one shot pero tenia esa historia rondando en mi cabeza! Espero que esta historia te guste también! =) si tiene abreviación! Se llaman Harco! Pero aunque te sorprenda esta será un drarry! En realidad de todas mis historias donde ellos son protagonistas (que son casi todas debo decir jajaj) solo hay dos donde Draco sea pasivo! Me cuesta mas imaginarlo en ese rol por algún motivo... espero verte de nuevo por aquí! Besos!**

**Noahs****: Que bueno saber que te ah gustado y te deje con ganas de mas! Ojala el nuevo capi te guste también y termine por engancharte esta historia! Besos!**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a: Noahs, Rianne Black y Dora Malena! **

**Bueno me despido! Ya mismo me voy a actualizar silencio!**

**Déjenme un review que no les saca nada de tiempo y a mi me hacen increíblemente feliz! =)**

**Besos para todas!**

**Besotes para todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que bueno que haya gustado esta historia! Estoy realmente muy contenta! =)**

**Disclaimers: por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la Rowling, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y espero que también la de ustedes! **

**Bienvenidas a la tercera entrega de "Mundo Agradable"!**

**Harry pov.**

**Eran las 6 am y yo todavía me encontraba sentado en el mismo oscuro, húmedo, y frío túnel esperando la llegada del rubio príncipe de Slytherin. Había ido a hablar con Dumbledore ni bien se había ido explicándole el plan.**

**_***/***Flash back***/***_**

**_Profesor Dumbledore! Señor!- entre precipitadamente a su despacho respirando algo agitado por la carrera.- Profesor se encuentra aquí? Soy Harry! necesito hablar con usted!_**

**_Y quien mas se atrevería a entrar de ese modo a mi despacho a la una de la madrugada- escuche su respuesta en un divertido tono de voz, me sonroje de inmediato cayendo en cuenta de lo inoportuna de mi visita.- no te preocupes, no es una molestia para mi, de hecho me desperté hace unos minutos deseando un dulce de limón- respondió a mi disculpa no formulada, y yo rodé los ojos ante su siempre recurrente antojo de dulces de limón.- Dime muchacho... sucedió algo?_**

**_Si señor! Debo hablar con usted!- exclame acercándome al escritorio donde Dumbledore se encontraba desenvolviendo uno de sus famosos caramelos.- Hoy sucedió algo importante que creo debe saber..._**

**_Bien cuéntame muchacho...- me dijo sentándose en su escritorio y mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada que parecía poseer rayos x._**

**_Podría usar el pensadero señor? Las cosas todavía no están claras en mi cabeza y temo no poder explicarme como es debido y es importante realmente.- le pedí, a su asentimiento fui a recoger el pensadero del armario y lo lleve hasta su escritorio, coloque mi varita en mi sien y extraje de ella una delgada hebra plateada concentrándome en evitar ciertos momentos.- prefiero que lo vea usted mismo señor..._**

**_Dumbledore se levanto, tomo mi mano y ambos nos sumergimos en el pensadero, pude verme otra vez dentro del baño hablando con Malfoy, escuchando las cosas que este había echo por mi durante todos esos años, le recuerdo se cortaba en el momento en que le preguntaba porque había hecho todo eso, y volvía a empezar cuando ya caminábamos juntos camino al túnel, presencie nuevamente la explicación de plan frunciendo todo el tiempo el entrecejo, definitivamente ese plan no me gustaba, era demasiado peligroso, muy arriesgado para la vida del príncipe de las serpientes. El recuerdo volvió a cortarse y salimos del pensadero. _**

**_Supongo que no vas contarme cuales fueron las razones del señorito Malfoy para hacer todas las cosas que hizo verdad?- pregunto Dumbledore sentándose nuevamente en su asiento tras el escritorio y juntando las yemas de sus dedos, me sonroje levemente pero negué con la cabeza.- bien, y dime Harry... Tu confías en el?.._**

**_Permanecí unos segundo en silencio, mi mente daba demasiadas vueltas todavía, todo lo que había pasado era muy difícil de creer, como una historia de ficción, porque debería creerle a Malfoy? Porque todo aquello no podría ser una trampa para en realidad llevarme ante Voldemort? Pero entonces recordé su razón, recordé el beso que habíamos compartido minutos antes y la sensación que me había embargado en ese momento, la dulzura y suavidad que emanaban de Draco, sentí nuevamente el suave cosquilleo en mis labios.-Si, confío en el..._**

**_Bien- Dumbledore asintió convencido y me sentí extrañamente poderoso al ver que solo mi palabra bastaba para el director... entonces mañana mismo empezare a extremar las precauciones y aumentar las defensas del castillo, de seguro Remus, Tonks, Sirius, y los Weasley estarán dispuestos a mudarse por unos días aquí para ayudarnos..._**

**_Sirius y Remus van a venir?- pregunte sin poder evitar una sonrisa._**

**_Si, estoy seguro les alegrara verte también.- me contesto sonriendo dulcemente.- bueno Harry ya es tarde deberías ir a descansar, fue una noche muy agitada..._**

**_Si profesor...- me levante y salí de su despacho y comencé a recorrer los desiertos pasillos del castillo._**

**_***/***End Flash Back***/***_**

**Pero pese a lo que me había dicho el director no había ido a mis dormitorios, seria en vano intentar calmarme y dormir cuando mi corazón bombeaba ansioso y asustado dentro de mi pecho. No, volví directamente al túnel, mas precisamente al mismo lugar donde Draco había desaparecido y allí permanecí, sentado, quieto como una roca más del lugar, solo pensando.. Pero por más que las horas pasaran mi cabeza seguía siendo un torbellino de ideas sin orden alguno, las imágenes de esta tarde pasaban una y otra vez por mí ya muy cansando cerebro sin terminar de adquirir un orden y razón de ser concreta. **

**Mi cuerpo no parecía tampoco muy dispuesto a cooperar al orden, invadido por las más bastas y a la vez contradictorias emociones. Sentía una terrible culpabilidad por nunca haber podido ver lo que sucedía día a día frente a mis ojos prácticamente, por haber condenado sin saberlo al rubio a ese horrible destino. Sentía un odio irremediable que a cada momento crecía mas hacia Voldemort por no solo haberme arrancado a mi posibilidad de una familia unida y una vida feliz, sino también a Draco. Sentía miedo, verdadero pánico por el plan que habíamos trazado, porque Draco arriesgaba demasiado su vida y porque pasaban las horas y no llegaba, y yo no podía más que sentir terror, y si algo había salido mal? Y si el ya no volvía? **

**Pero también sentía alegría por saber una nueva esperanza para el bando de la luz, una nueva fuerza sumándose a nosotros en nuestra lucha. Sentía tranquilidad, la tranquilidad de saberme protegido, cuidado de algún modo. Sentía curiosidad por aquella persona que sin saberlo había estado ahí para mí y la cual se había convertido esta noche en un misterio para mí. Me sentía en cierta extraña forma avergonzado pero a gusto con el hecho de saber que alguien me profesaba un sentimiento tan puro, tan libre de maldad como para ofrecer su vida por mi sin jamás haber pedido nada a cambio, y la vez confundido por la misma razón, porque aunque Draco esta noche hubiese dejado definitivamente de ser mi enemigo, era una verdad difícil de asimilar aquella que había conocido esta noche. Y en cuanto recordaba el beso mi cuerpo ponía a bullir como nunca todas esas emociones dentro de mí junto a otras que aun no sabia identificar pulsando por sobreponerse a ella y ser escuchadas.. Pero realmente no quería en este momento pensar como me sentía respecto a aquello.. Era demasiado por una noche..**

**Demonios! Donde se había metido Draco! Ya eran las 7 am! Las clases comenzarían en 2hs y el aun no estaba aquí! Y los nervios carcomían mis entrañas, no podía dejar de temer por su seguridad, si algo le pasaba al rubio jamás iba a perdónamelo… **

**Ash..-me di vuelta rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ahogado gemido de dolor y palidecí inmediatamente.**

**Draco!- me senté a su lado en el piso levantando su cuerpo y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.- que te ocurrió?**

**Voldemort no es una persona muy paciente sabes..? Nunca acaban por convencerle mis excusas.. A veces creo que estoy perdiendo el toque..- bromeo el rubio a pesar de todo. Recorrí su cuerpo horrorizado tenia evidentes marcas de haber sufrido una fuerte tortura, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban manchadas de sangre ya seca en su mayoría, sus músculos eran recorridos por leves sacudidas signo evidente de haber pasado demasiado tiempo bajo los efectos de los ****_cruciatus_****, y extrañamente su ropa estaba desgarrada en varias lugares y mal acomodada.- que haces tu aquí?**

**Estaba esperándote..- respondí dejando de examinar su cuerpo y mirándolo a los ojos lucia unas profundas ojeras y una leve capa de sudor cubría su rostro.- ven te llevare a la enfermería..**

**Hablaste con Dumbledore?- asentí y el ya no pregunto mas, como si asumiera que con el simple hecho de que yo hablase las cosas estuviesen solucionadas y otra vez sentí extrañamente poderoso.-Bien, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, no iré a la enfermería..**

**Estas loco Draco! Tu no estas bien!- le reclame sorprendido.- luces como la mierda!**

**Vaya.. Gracias Harry..- me reclamo con voz falsamente dolida.**

**Yo lo siento.. No quise decir..- intente arreglarlo, pero el simplemente soltó una leve risa sorprendiéndome, jamás lo había escuchado reír, y su risa, la risa leal no la maléfica que solía escuchar, sonaba increíblemente bien.**

**Solo bromeaba Harry, se que luzco como la mierda.- me contesto, se apoyo mejor en mi hombro- no iré a la enfermería, pero no te negare tu ayuda si me quieres acompañar hasta el despacho de Severus, el sabrá que hacer.**

**Snape?- pregunte desconfiado pero poniéndome en marcha.- ese tipo nunca me cayo bien. No quiero que te pongas en peligro.- me sonrío dulcemente ante estas palabras desatando nuevamente la batalla de emociones dentro de mi, sacudí la cabeza y proseguí.- Realmente confías en el?**

**Severus es mi padrino Harry.- abrí los ojos sorprendido ante esa información.- jamás me haría daño, además nadie puede comprenderme mejor que el, y créeme cuando te digo que nadie.- tuve la sensación de estar perdiéndome de algo importante, pero asentí y seguí caminando con el rubio apoyado sobre mi cuerpo.- Aquí esta bien, nos veremos en clases..**

**Claro.. Cuídate..-me despedí algo inseguro de cómo actuar frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor, Draco me miro algo extrañado pero luego solo murmuro algo que sonó como a "Gryffindors" y entro.**

**Tu también cuídate Harry que en mi estado se me dificulta la tarea de ángel de la guarda.- escuche esas palabras con un tinte divertido antes de que la puerta se cerrara, sonreí. Me quede un momento parado en el lugar algo extrañado. No sabia que esperar de Draco después del asunto del beso, pero definitivamente no era eso. **

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue! Espero les siga gustando! Realmente estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir esta historia! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Adoro recibirlos! =)**

**Ah también tengo un pedido para hacer! muero por leer alguna buena historia James/Sirius o Sirius/james da igual! Alguna conoce una para recomendarme? **

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron alertar y favoritos! Muchas gracias a: Shiray, emilysnape21, maria laura, Alfy-Malfoy, .NH, Dafne10, L. Malfoy, angela potter0606!

**Noahs:** claro que si puedes decirme como quieras!

Que bueno que te haya enganchado la historia y te guste! Siempre es genial recibir comentarios y dan mucho ánimo para continuar!

Jaja si esta bueno! porque generalmente siempre vemos sufrir al pobre de Harry por Draco.. En mis fics generalmente es al revés! Le hago pasar por cada cosa al pobre draquito! Jajaja

Besos!

**Shiray:** bueno ahí ves que fue lo que le paso al pobre de draquito! No puedo asegurarte que no le pase nada! Es que tengo una manía con hacerlo sufrir al pobre!

Muchas gracias por comentar que bueno que te guste! Eso me pone siempre muy feliz!

Besos!

**maria laura: **hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te hay gustado! Muchas gracias por comentar! Siempre es una alegría recibirlos y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!

Bueno debo decir que fuiste una de las pocas que comento algo sobre eso y debo decirte que lamentablemente no estas equivocada en cuanto a las cosas por las que piensas Voldemort ah dicho esas cosas.. Igualmente te anticipo que las escenas sobre eso no van a ser muy fuertes porque a mi también me dejan un poco mal esas escenas y avisare cuando sucedan al principio del capitulo y señalare el comienzo de la escena para que quien no quiera leerlas las pueda saltear!

Bueno espero haberte respondido todo! Besos!

**Besos para todas y todos! Espero les haya gustado el capi y se animen a dejarme reviews! =)**

**Bueno ahora si me voy! Besos a todas! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov.

Y ya pasaron 2 semanas desde eso Mione!- termine de contar la historia finalmente tomando una gran bocanada de aire, parecía como si no hubiese respirado mientras le relataba toda la complicada historia. Al fin había terminado decidiendo que necesitaba algo de apoyo moral y quien mejor que ella para escucharme.- Y no se como actuar!

Estoy sorprendida... debe haber sido muy complicado para ti asumir que Draco dejara de ser tu enemigo para ser tu protector, y encima saber que el esta enamorado de ti...- me respondió mi amiga suavemente, como intentando procesar correctamente toda la información aun.- es normal que no sepas aun como actuar...

Es que eso no es todo Mione... cuando yo lo acompañe... al túnel recuerdas?- mi amiga asintito dándome a entender que continuara.- estaba asustado, no quería dejarlo ir a enfrentar solo a ese mounstro, le pregunte si podía hacer algo por el y...

Y que Harry?- me animo a continuar ya que había perdido el hilo de conversación.

Me beso..- vi como los ojos de Hermione se abrían sorprendidos.- dijo que quería saber como se sentía por si es que no volvía..

Y tu que hiciste?- indago ahora curiosa.

Le respondí..- dije sorprendido a la vez con el descubrimiento, todo este tiempo había pensado en Draco y en su modo de actuar, tanto en ese momento como ahora, pero nunca había pensado en como había actuado yo.- Merlín Hermione le respondí!

Calma Harry..- me dijo divertida ante mi repentino ataque de nervios.- y lo que te preocupa ahora es que el se haga ilusiones? El te estuvo buscando?

No.. Desde que volvió se comporta como si nada hubiese pasado!- exclame frustrado.- es decir, si, las pocas veces que lo vi solo me hablo amablemente, hasta bromeo conmigo!- comente con una ligera sonrisa.- igual las veces que me ah llamado para contarme los nuevos planes de Voldemort.-vi el interés en los ojos de Hermione, pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar en este momento.- pero no ha dicho ni hecho nada desde entonces! Se comporta como si nada hubiese pasado!-le conté finalmente descargando mi frustración.- yo no lo entiendo Hermione..

Y eso te molesta porque..?- mi amiga dejo la pregunta en el aire esperando que yo le respondiera.

Porque no puede dejarme así sin mas después de besarme!- exclame como si fuese obvio y con algo de enojo.- y si después de eso se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le gusto? Que no soy lo que esperaba? Y si esta arrepentido?

Oh Harry..- deje de hacer preguntas que solo lograban ponerme mas nervioso e irritable para ver a Hermione. Mi amiga tenia esa expresión que indicaba que había descubierto algo que tu no, mezclada con un cariñoso gesto maternal.- No se porque Malfoy ha actuado así.. Es raro después de lo que me cuentas.. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura..- tomo aire y se acerco un poco mas a mi en el marco de la ventana de la torre de astronomía donde estábamos hablando.

Y de que?- pregunte curioso, cuando Hermione tenia esa expresión era mejor prestarle atención si no querías luego acabar lamentándolo.

Hay algo Harry que creo harías bien en notar..- comenzó a explicarme.- Desde que tu entraste a Hogwarts Draco y tu se convirtieron en enemigos declarados, por años fue así, lo aborrecías de una manera increíble! Pero aun así tu atención siempre estaba fijada en el, si el te molestaba, si el hacia algo fuera de lo común, si el planeaba algo, o si deberías hacerle una broma para vengarte, te pasaste todo este año persiguiéndolo por el castillo y mirando su puntito en el mapa del merodeador!

Pero eso ya lose Hermione!- la interrumpí algo decepcionado, todo lo que mi amiga me decía era algo bien sabido por mi, y que para males me hacia sentir ahora increíblemente estúpido y culpable.- dime algo que no sepa!

No me interrumpas Harry James Potter!- cierto.. A Herms no le gustaba que interrumpieran sus monologuicas explicaciones.- Este año Harry, cuando nos encontramos en el verano.. Cuando te vi.. Pensé que te llevaría meses recuperarte.. tal vez tu tan sumido en tu dolor como estabas no lo notabas, pero habías adelgazado varios kilos, tu mirada lucia apagada y perdida todo el tiempo, el mundo exterior parecía no importarte en lo mas mínimo!- me hundí un poco en mi lugar al recordar esos momentos, el dolor por la muerte de Sirius todavía se hacia insoportable cada vez que lo recordaba.- Ron y yo intentábamos de todo para llamar tu atención, para que no te hundieras en el sopor que venias sufriendo, pero era como si simplemente no estuviésemos ahí..- vi como la expresión de mi amiga también se volvía triste.- yo estaba desesperada por hacer algo por ti Harry, pero tu solo me escuchabas y respondías como un autómata.. Y justo cuando estaba al borde caer en la desesperación por no poder ayudarte apareció el..

El?- inquirí curioso, de que hablaba ahora?

Malfoy..- fruncí el cejo intentando comprender y entonces ella continuo, explicándomelo con paciencia como si le estuviese explicando el proceso de una complicada poción a Neville.- Lo encontramos en el Callejón Diagon recuerdas?- asentí algo confundido.- en cuanto Ron lo menciono levantaste la cabeza y lo miraste a los ojos buscando explicaciones! Tienes una idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que habías echo eso? No lo creo.. Y enseguida quisiste ir a seguirlo, por fin te interesabas en algo de nuevo Harry, aunque fuera tu obsesión con Malfoy al fin parecías vivo de nuevo y no un pobre intento de zombi..

Zombi? Yo..- intente hablar pero mi amiga siguió con su discurso.

No tienes una idea de lo que eras por esos días, pero desde entonces volviste a ser el mismo de siempre.- sonrió complacida, como si recordara un gran alivio.- basto que él apareciese para que recuperases tu avidez de información, tu curiosidad, tus instintos.. Todo este año te has mantenido alejado del dolor pensando en Malfoy y en lo que estaría tramando, y aun ahora lo haces que sabes la verdad.. – Me quede en silencio por fin sin nada para retrucar, Hermione tenia razón.- Malfoy siempre fue alguien importante en tu vida, y esta no creo que sea la excepción.. Aunque tal vez de distinta manera..

Que quieres decir Herms?- pregunte algo confundido pero intrigado a la vez con sus palabras aun rodando en mi cabeza.

Eso es algo que tu solo tienes que descubrir Harry, hasta aquí llega mi deber.- sonrió con confianza, como si supiese que este seria un problema de los que siempre se nos presentaban y yo pudiese resolver.- Recuerdas cuando fui petrificada en segundo año? Te deje las pistas y tu pudiste resolver el problema.. Es lo mismo esta vez, solo que yo estaré para escucharte cuando lo necesites esta vez.- iba a reclamarle por dejarme así cuando una lechuza de la escuela entro por la ventana y se poso en mi regazo.

Quien demonios podría escribirme a esta hora y con una lechuza de Hogwarts?- tome el pergamino y lo desdoble curioso.

_Querido Harry: _

_ Tal vez te gustaría hacer una visita a la enfermería. Si a mi me lo preguntas como herido seria lo mejor._

_ Con cariño, Dumbledore._

Creo que Dumbledore termino de enloquecer..-dije mostrándole confundido el pergamino a Hermione.- porque querría yo accidentarme y terminar en la enfermería?

A menos que..- inste a seguir a Hermione con la mirada- Que lo que Dumbledore quiera sea que veas a alguien que esta allí sin levantar sospechas..

Draco!- sentí el miedo incorporarse e mi ser de una forma increíble rápida y aplastante.- Merlín que hago!? Los gemelos! Tienen unos nuevos dulces que nadie conoce aun!

Hermione pov.

Vi a mi amigo salir corriendo de la torre de astronomía pensativamente. Yo sabia lo que Harry le pasaba, y por el bien de Draco Malfoy esperaba que el no estuviese mintiendo porque sino yo misma me encargaría de matarlo. Lo mejor era ir a asegurarme con el rubio Slytherin. Me levante y fui tranquilamente hasta la enfermería, hasta que Harry encontrase a los gemelos y estos le explicaran el uso de los dulces tenia tiempo para hablar con el.

Señora Pomfrey debo hablar con Malfoy ya que soy prefecta que va a suplantarlo mientras no se encuentre bien para cumplir con sus obligaciones- le mentí a la enfermera.

Claro señorita Granger pase por aquí.- la mujer no dudo ni un segundo de mis palabras y me dejo al lado de la camilla de Malfoy.- Cuide que no hable o se agite mucho, todavía esta muy débil.- y con esas últimas palabras salió cerrando las cortinas para darnos algo de privacidad.

Hable con Harry..- fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncie captando así toda su atención. – Malfoy que quede claro que si esto es alguna especie de plan para lastimar a Harry.. O entregárselo a Quien-tu-sabes..

Yo nunca haría algo así!- exclamo ofendido sorprendiéndome.- se que no soy digno de su confianza pero por algún extraño motivo Harry cree en mi, y eso es algo que no voy a desaprovechar. Todo lo que le dije a Harry es completamente cierto..

Disculpa si lo dudo..- vi una leve expresión herida en su rostro y termine por bajar la frialdad de mi voz, el chico realmente parecía sincero, sin contar que nunca había visto las emociones aparecer en el rostro de Malfoy en 6 años como las había visto ahora desde que mencionase a Harry.- Bien te hare una pregunta, como es que tu pudiste lograr que Fawkes ayudara a Harry?

El Lord también posee un fénix pero un fénix negro..- abrí los ojos sorprendida.- ese tipo de fénix son mas propensos a las artes oscuras.. Pero aun así no dejan de ser criaturas puras..- asentí dándole a entender que sabia eso.- El estaba obsesionado en tener uno también, como Dumbledore.. Los fénix son un signo inconfundible de poder.. Pero si bien tenía el poder que atraía a la criatura no tenía la pureza.. Como imaginaras el alma de Voldemort esta totalmente corrompida, asique necesitaba de un alma pura que hiciese un sacrificio por el..

Y ahí entraste tu en escena?- pregunte empezando a comprender.

Si, el Lord me enseño un complicado ritual de magia antigua para ligarte con esas criaturas.. Una especie de pentagrama dibujado con mi sangre..-me mostro la palma de su mano donde podía apreciarse una profunda cicatriz, lo inste a seguir interesada.- debes pararte con el ave en el centro y pronunciar un complicado hechizo en una lengua muerta. No se bien que es lo que sucede entonces, solo sientes una magia increíblemente poderosa reconociéndote, hasta que finalmente se une a ti y luego desaparece.. Cuando todo termino Voldemort me ordeno darle la orden al fénix de que siguiese todos sus mandatos y así lo hice..

Usaste el mismo ritual con Fawkes- comprendí asombrada.

Si, cuando supe que estaba en peligro y que yo no podría llegar hasta allí sin hablar parsel fue lo único que se me ocurrió..- me contesto, vi que sorprendida como su pose tornaba algo incomoda y sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.- Quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que te eh dicho durante estos años..

Estas de broma?!- exclame haciendo que me mi mirara con pena como si esperase que fuese a rechazarlo.- No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, estoy en deuda contigo Malfoy, tu ayudaste a Harry casi tantas veces como yo misma.. Salvaste a mi hermano..- le dije totalmente agradecida, después de todo eso era Harry para mi, mi hermano, una persona que me hacia sentir en casa, una persona sin la cual no podría imaginar nunca mi vida.- por tanto tengo una deuda vida contigo Malfoy..

No tienes ninguna deuda, si los ayude fue porque amo a Harry y porque sabia que eso era lo correcto..- cerro los ojos y suspiro.- de alguna retorcida forma siempre lo supe..- sonrió ligeramente.- Quisiera de todas formas pedirte perdon Granger.. Realmente nunca pensé de ti nada de lo que te dije, es más.. Pienso que eres alguien totalmente admirable.. Tus conocimientos mágicos son increíbles.. Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo si no es demasiado pedir..

Hermione Jane Granger- me presente sonriendo tendiéndole mi mano.- O la sabelotodo, como suelen llamarme "cariñosamente" Harry y Ron..

Me pregunto porque?- añadió sonriendo.- Draco Lucius Malfoy- tendió su mano hacia la mía pero en lugar de estrecharla como pensé que haría la tomo suavemente llevándola a sus labios y depositando un suave beso como todo un lord ingles, sonreí complacida y algo abochornada por el gesto, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa forma.- A sus servicios bella dama.

El zorro pierde el pelo pero no las mañas..- murmure divertida.- un viejo refrán muggle- explique a Draco que me miraba interrogativamente.- bueno debería irme, demás esta decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Draco.. Después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros no puedo menos que considerarte uno de los nuestros..- vi como abría la boca sorprendido.

Gracias Hermione..- pronuncio suavemente.- y de verdad siento haberles echo pasar malos momentos..

Ya te lo dije nada de disculpas, si hay alguien que esta en deuda aquí soy yo..- empecé a retirarme pero entonces lo recordé.- una pregunta.. No quisiera ser entrometida pero.. Porque actúas así con Harry?

Así como?- me pregunto confundido.

Harry se siente confundido e incomodo.. No entiende porque te portas así con el..- le explique.

Incomodo? Pero si no eh hecho nada para que se sienta así!- parecía realmente sorprendido con la situación.- Trato de mantenerme lo mas lejos posible para no incomodarlo y nunca le eh pedido nada ni..

Justamente por eso! No puedes besarlo y luego..- comencé a regañarlo como si se tratase de Ron o de Harry.

Que yo que?!- me interrumpió con los ojos increíblemente abiertos y una mueca de terror dibujada en el rostro.

Que tu lo besaste y ahora haces como si nada es natural que el pobre este desconcertado..- me comencé a explicar pero pare al ver la expresión de Draco, me acerque.- que pasa Draco?

Yo nunca bese a Harry Hermione..- me contesto..


	5. Chapter 5

Draco pov.

Hermione acababa de irse hace apenas unos segundos pero mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas frenéticamente intentando buscarle una solución a todo aquello cuando vi a uno de los gemelos Weasley entrar corriendo a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Venga rápido por favor!- grito uno de ellos, realmente nunca reconocería cual era cual, era una causa perdida.

Que paso señor Weasley? No abra salido mal otro de sus experimentos verdad?- lo comenzó a regañar la mujer. Para ser sinceros desde un principio siempre creí que esa era una mujer con la cual era mejor no tener problemas, podía tener un carácter muy _especial_si alguien se metía con ella o alguno de sus pacientes.- por que si es así puede irse en este mismo momento de mi enfermería!

No, es Harry Madame!- en ese preciso momento la enfermera se callo y yo salte en mi cama poniéndome lívido al instante.

Que le paso a Harry?- pregunto la enfermera preocupándose al instante, no era para nadie en Hogwarts un secreto que la medimaga adoraba al Golden boy, después de todo el Gryffindor pasaba tanto o mas tiempo en la enfermería que en su casa.- vamos tráiganlo de inmediato!

Aquí esta Madame Pomfrey!- el otro gemelo entro por la puerta cargando a un inconciente Harry que sangraba a borbotones por varias heridas, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo.

Por Merlín! Que le ocurrió?- se escandalizo Pomfrey mientras lo recostaba en una camilla y empezaba a traer distintas pociones desde los estantes.

No lo sabemos Madame! Lo encontramos así en un corredor...- dijo con aspecto increíblemente preocupado uno de los gemelos.

Esta bien George... tranquilo...- como demonios la mujer podía reconocerlos? Yo siquiera podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de Harry mientras mi corazón latía desesperado en mi pecho de una forma dolorosa.- Harry se encuentra estable... solo debemos esperar a que despierte para que nos diga que es lo que paso. Vuelva a la torre ya es muy tarde, yo les avisare cuando despierte.

La mujer paso unos momentos más revisando el cuerpo del moreno mientras yo estaba prácticamente comiéndome las uñas por no saltar de mi cama e ir corriendo a comprobar por mi mismo si en verdad estaba bien. Como es que siempre encontraba alguna nueva manera de ponerse en un peligro letal con la misma rapidez con la que le resto de los mortales decían Quidditch!? Luego de unos minutos coloco sobre el cuerpo de Harry un hechizo de alarma para que la despertara si algo andaba mal y suspirando se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cerro la puerta con un hechizo y apago las luces. En cuanto estuve seguro de que no volvería (nadie en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse a una rabiosa Madame Pomfrey) aparte las sabanas que me cubrían e intente levantarme sosteniéndome en mi brazos para intentar mover las piernas que seguían sin responder a mis mandatos cuando lo escuche.

Que crees que haces? Acuéstate ahí de inmediato!- alucinado levante la mirada para encontrarme con la reprobatoria esmeralda fija en mi.

Pero... Que?- balbucee confundido pero sintiendo como el alivio se instalaba inmediatamente en mi al ver que la sangre ya no brotaba y el moreno parecía estar perfectamente bien. – acuéstate de inmediato ahí Gryffindor tonto!- lo rete lo mas bajo que la desesperación de que pudiera pasarle algo me permitió al ver que se levantaba de la cama.

Estoy bien Draco, quita esa cara... nada va a pasarme...- me tranquilizo levantándose mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada y seguía intentando levantarme.- no estoy herido de verdad, sabia que estabas aquí y tenia que buscar la forma de venir a verte- fruncí el ceño mientras el se acercaba a mi cama.- fue solo una de las nuevas bromas de los gemelos, aproveche que nadie las conocía...

Como se te ocurre hacer algo así!? Casi muero de un infarto cuando te vi entrar así!?- lo rete haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para levantarme y darle un zape por haberme dado semejante susto.- a quien se le puede ocurrir semejante estupidez?!

A Dumbledore...- me dijo sonriendo, bufe, claro como no se me había ocurrido!- me sorprende que no hayas intentado pegarme aun...- dejo escapar con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado al fin en la cama.

No te sorprendas tanto!- le conteste con una sonrisa también una vez que lo tuve sentado a mi lado y le hube dado un golpe.- simplemente no podía levantarme para hacerlo, estas bien entonces?

Si Draco! Ya te dije que estoy bien! No seas dramati... espera un segundo!- lo mire confundido.- como que no puedes levantarte!? Que te paso?!

Mi columna...—conteste algo reacio, no me gustaba nada el papel de mártir, realmente hubiese preferido que él no se enterase de nada de esto, si estaba en la enfermería era porque Severus me había obligado a venir después de no poder hacer nada más por mi. Vi su cara interrogante y preocupada y suspire sabiendo que no iba a dejarme tranquilo hasta que le contase la verdad, o al menos parte de ella.- Me rompí la columna Harry, se quebró en la parte donde se une a mi cadera por eso no puedo levantarme... pero...

Como que te rompiste la columna!? Merlín Draco! Estas bien?- exclamo el Gryffindor con evidente preocupación empezando a revisarme y sacando un leve gemido de dolor que no conseguí retener.- ahí lo siento!- pude ver su mueca culpable cuando me apoyo nuevamente con cuidado en la cama.- voy a matarlo!

Te quedas aquí león!- dije con la voz mas autoritaria que la situación me permitió.- no vas a hacer nada, estoy bien, Madame dijo que en un par de días estaré como nuevo…

Gracias a Merlín!- vi como su cara se aliviaba mientras se sentaba a mi lado nuevamente.- como te hiciste eso Draco?

Un golpe demasiado fuerte.. No llegue a contenerlo con mis manos e impacto con toda su fuerza contra mi columna..- suspire resignado al ver su interrogante gesto demandando explicaciones.- Un hechizo me tomo desprevenido y me empujo. Me golpee contra el borde de un escritorio justo donde la columna se partió.

Estas seguro que en un par de días estarás bien?- asentí tranquilizándolo.- no volverás a ir a ese lugar!

Sabes que es eso algo que no pienso discutir contigo león.- le aclare dejándole bien en claro ese punto, ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

León?- interrogo.

Me recordaste al dicho muggles ese… "como león enjaulado"- reí levemente mientras me miraba con el seño fruncido, pero entonces ahora aclarado todo el asunto algo volvió a mi cabeza.- Harry puedo preguntarte algo?

Si.. Claro.- contesto mirándome con curiosidad.

Porque le dijiste a Hermione que te había besado..?- le pregunte realmente curioso por la respuesta.

Ahí no! Voy a matarle!- exclamo levantándose terriblemente abochornado.

Harry.. Porque le dijiste algo que no ocurrió?..- volví a cuestionarle.

Como que le dije algo que no ocurrió!?- me cuestiono ahora el a mi y pude ver perfectamente como su expresión variaba a una contrariada y luego a una furiosa.- puedo entender que te hayas arrepentido.. Pero tratarme de mentiroso Draco!

Espera espera!.. Tu estas diciéndome entonces que realmente..- un poderoso miedo invadió mi interior al darme cuenta de que el Gryffindor no había mentido lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Me senté como pude en la camilla logrando que Harry a su pesar dejara de despotricar para venir a ayudarme inmediatamente, abrí mi bata revelando mi pálido pecho, sonreí a pesar de la situación al ver como se alejaba un poco poniéndose colorado.- me alcanzas mi varita por favor, Madame la dejo en la mesita de allí..

Claro.. – se levanto de inmediato a buscarla y cuando volvió con ella me pregunto contraído.- que pasa Draco..? No entiendo..

Mierda! Yo no entiendo como pude olvidar decírtelo! Como pude olvidarlo yo! _Finite Glamour_!- vi como su cara se cubría de horror al ver un serie de cicatrices que había en mi torso, pero yo al contrario las conté dándome cuenta de que era lo que había pasado.- Harry yo tengo puesto una especie de complicado hechizo una especie de _Obliviate_ puesto en mi constantemente, nose muy bien como lo logro Severus pero lo puso como una medida de protección hacia mi..

Como un ovlibiate? como protección? Ese hombre esta loco!?- exclamo enojado el moreno.

No Harry.. Yo soy un buen oclumante, pero eso solo funciona si no hay algo que perturbe mis emociones dando vueltas en mi cabeza, si es así me arriesgo a que el pueda ver eso, y una vez que haya entrado no podría expulsarlo y vería todo lo que hay allí.. Por lo que Severus coloco ese hechizo en mí para que cuando acudiera a la llamada del Lord cualquier cosa que me hubiese pasado en los momentos anteriores y pudiese perturbarme se borrara..- le explique tomándole la mano para intentar calmarlo un poco.- Cada vez que eso pasa se añade un cicatriz a mi pecho para que yo pueda saber que hay algo en mi cabeza que falta y lo recupere..

Entonces.. Entonces siempre te borran la memoria Draco..?- me pregunto horrorizado.

Si, es solo que cuando eso pasa normalmente hay algo dentro del ultimo recuerdo que tenga que no me cierra, noto que esta incompleto pero nunca me pareció que faltara algo de ese día en el túnel…- explique sintiéndome algo culpable, habría habido de ser muy confuso para el Gryffindor pasar todo este tiempo conmigo comportándome así.

Y como haces para recuperar los recuerdos..?- pregunto con una expresión terriblemente abochornada que me enterneció por demás.

Solo debes mostrármelo… una vez que me lo muestres la barrera en mi cabeza que lo separa se cae y lo recupero..- le explique lo mas tranquilamente que pude, levante su cara con una de mis manos.- Podrías mostrármelo Harry?..


End file.
